This invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a roofing membrane and insulating blocks to a roof.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,558, I have discussed various devices for attaching flexible sheet material, for example, E.P.D.M. rubber membrane, to a roof. Disclosed therein are plates which are fixedly mounted to the roof with the membrane then extending over the plates and secured thereto by locks forcing the membrane downwardly into the plates without the membrane being pierced. In such a manner, the structural integrity of the membrane is maintained and a moisture barrier is provided over the roof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,597 there is disclosed a plurality of interlocking insulation blocks mounted atop a roof and secured thereto by fasteners. A plurality of plates are secured to the insulation blocks by the fasteners with a rubber membrane then being adhesively secured to the plates.
When affixing plates to a roof by fasteners such as shown by either of the two aforementioned patents, it is possible for the plate to rotate thereby backing out the fastener from the roof and allowing the attached membrane to become loose and eventually tear. I have therefore designed a plate having a plurality of downwardly extending ribs positioned between adjacent insulation blocks thereby spacing the insulation blocks apart while preventing the plate from rotating. The plate and attached membrane is thereby permanently secured to the roof without the possibility of the plate becoming dislodged from the roof. In an alternate embodiment, I have provided a plurality of radially extending ribs which interferingly contact the insulation blocks providing an additional means for preventing rotation of the plate.